<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loud enough to raise the dead by Rininator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838063">Loud enough to raise the dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rininator/pseuds/Rininator'>Rininator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Oc died, Oc likes to cuss, Story take place in the future, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), btw gaster is out of the void and knows of the Oc, mafiatale, sorry the tags aren't in order I forgot to add them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rininator/pseuds/Rininator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the majority of religions there is something after death, whether it be reincarnation or a place for souls to go. Heaven, Hell (Christianity), the Underworld(Hellenism and Kemetism), Firdaus (Islam), Samsara (Buddhism), are all places souls go after death. My parents were Roman Catholic and raised me that way, but in my late teens I began practicing Witchcraft and was introduced to Neopaganism. I didn’t know for sure if there was an afterlife but I hoped there was one.<br/>So what the hell is this shit?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wake up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, I wrote this at 1:20 am in an idea frenzy. I have read so many Undertale fics and only one gets close to this idea. I hope I do it justice but this is the first time I've really been invested in a writing idea so bear with me please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the majority of religions there is something after death, whether it be reincarnation or a place for souls to go. Heaven, Hell (Christianity), the Underworld (Hellenism and Kemetism), Firdaus (Islam), Samsara (Buddhism), are all places souls go after death. My parents were Roman Catholic and raised me that way, but in my late teens I began practicing Witchcraft and was introduced to Neopaganism. I didn’t know for sure if there was an afterlife but I hoped there was one.<br/>
</p><p>So, what the hell is this shit?<br/>
</p><p>I died in the year 2020. It was the year the coronavirus decided to rear its head against humanity. The world had shut down as the death toll rose, I was one the hundreds of thousands that died to be buried in a mass grave. But forget about that crap.<br/>
</p><p>My name is Serenity and I am nowhere. I can't see in the traditional sense, I don't think I have a body anymore, but there is nothing around me. I have been floating in this endless emptiness for days, months, probably years; going nowhere. I can’t tell if I'm moving, but I’m suspended not touching anything. Like in a sensory Deprivation tank but worse (I’ve been in one, it wasn’t this bad), here there is no getting out.<br/>
</p><p>I’ve tried screaming, calling out, and moving but nothing happens. There have only been 2 events that ever occurred.<br/>
</p>
<ul>1 I showed up here, I was laying in my hospital bed then suddenly I was here. Like pop congratulations you died, nothing for you. 2 I felt a presence. It was a very long time ago, it was just a faint brush. A small twinkle of a star then back to nothing. I spent a lot of time after that brush trying to scream, call out, or contact whatever I felt. I didn’t care if it was good or bad, it was something</ul><p>I fall asleep every now and then but every time I wake up I repeat the same information to make sure I don't forget who I am and what’s happening to me.<br/>
</p><p>My name is Serenity.<br/>
</p><p>I am 19(was? How much time has passed?)<br/>
</p><p>I died.<br/>
</p><p>I don't know where I am.<br/>
</p><p>I had...have a family. I have a family.<br/>
</p><p>I want there to be something. Being stuck in nothing with only your thoughts can drive someone insane. I’m desperate for anything, a flicker of light, another person, ANYTHING THAT WILL GIVE ME HOPE.<br/>
</p><p>I can’t speak but try to cry into the abyss “HELLO? I DON’T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE! PLEASE! Please. I miss my mom, I miss my Dad. I want to go home. Someone take me home, please.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>AWAKEN!</strong>
  </em><br/>
</p><p>What?<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>AWAKEN!</strong>
  </em><br/>
</p><p>I feel myself being pulled towards something. Whatever has me keeps pulling and is dragging me through the dark.<br/>
Where is it taking me? Did it hear my call for help? Why now? Why didn't it hear my calls before? Fuck it. I'm going somewhere! There’s something here, someone!</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>HEAR MY CALL AND RISE!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Rise? What do you mean rise, you're pulling me? Where do you want me to go?<br/>
I feel a harsh yank forward and slam into a wall. I yelp in pain, what is this? The wall isn’t solid and the pulling is dragging me into a slimy subsistence until I am completely engulfed. But they keep pulling. As I move through the mushy wall it starts to get brighter, whatever it is it’s pulling me is near a light!<br/>
</p><p>I look toward the new light and try to push myself forward, the slime starts collecting on me. It begins to form globs wherever it touches and starts to weigh me down as the pulling has lessened.<br/>
</p><p>No! Please keep pulling, I’m almost there! Just a little more!<br/>
</p><p>The light is almost blinding now. With a final tug I am ripped forward, the slime letting go but leaving stains where it touched.<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>RISE AND AWAKEN MY UNDEAD ARMY!</strong>
  </em><br/>
</p><p>I take in a breath and after a long time open my eyes. There is a soft glow and all I can see is a wooden plank in front of my face. I turn my head and follow the lines in the wood down only to see another piece of wood at my feet. I’m in a coffin. I’m in a wooden coffin. I’m finally in a place!! And if a can look that means I have a head; I have a body! I raise my hands in front of my face expecting to see my little fingers but only to be met with dirt covered bones. I don't have any skin! With a soft grunt I lift my head up and try to look down at the rest of myself.<br/>
Nothing but dirty bones meet my eyes, there is a black rotten substance where my stomach was but it is most likely what is left of my body.<br/>
</p><p>Before I can start panicking a loud voice booms out again<em><strong> “GET UP! IT IS TIME </strong></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>TO SEE THE WORLD AGAIN MY LOVELIES!”</strong>
  </em><br/>
</p><p>The Casket around me began violently shaking, the wood splintered and earth began to fall in. The quaking got worse and the coffin split open allowing the earth to fall in. I begin to desperately crawl out and push the dirt out of my way. The shaking only loosens more dirt and it pelts my face, falling into my sockets. With a final grunt I pull myself onto stable ground and try to breath. Shaking my head, I feel dirt falling out of my skull, it is a very unusual feeling.<br/>
I'm nothing but a skeleton, why do I need to breathe? And how can I feel inside of my skull???<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“ARISE!”</strong>
  </em><br/>
</p><p>I flinch at the loud tone and look at the being whose voice I heard, about 30 feet to my left is a hooded figure holding a staff in his hand. But before I could call out to the person there’s another rumbling and the dirt below me began to cave. Rolling to the side I watch as another skeleton crawls its way out of our grave, and beneath it dozens more begin clawing their way out.<br/>
</p><p>I glance back up to the yelling hooded figure and see a bright green glow erupting from their staff, tendrils of the light shoot into the ground and the earth begins to shake again. I watch as headstones fall into large cracks that open up. Not seconds later move dead are erupting from the ground, but some of these are not completely decomposed. They still have skin and organs attached to them. Some have only patches of skin showing the rotting organs and muscles.<br/>
</p><p>Holy crap that guy's arm is hanging off! I stare at the corpses that continue to rise up and are walking toward the hooded figure.<br/>
</p><p>A deep bellowing laugh echoes through as the figure looks around at the army of undead they have summoned. The figure tilts their head back and laughs hysterically. The hood slips off their head and I get to take a good look at the man that brought me back from death.<br/>
My jaw dropped with a click and I stared at the young man before me. I was expecting an old man with a beard like a wizard depicted in movies but he was anything but that. The man has dirty blond hair and his face is speckled with freckles. He has a soft round face and looks almost feminine. On the man’s upper lip is a scar reaching from a nostril to the bottom of his upper lip, evidence of a corrective surgery for cleft lip.<br/>
</p><p>The man continued to survey the masses of dead around him, they continued to collect into a crowd surrounding him. I look around and see that I am the only one not in the crowd and hide behind a headstone that survived the opening of the Earth. The dead don’t seem to be doing anything, standing in a circle and are just staring at the necromancer in the middle. The man walks around and pushes some only for the dead to straighten up and watch him again.<br/>
I watch as he does this over and over, to only have the same outcome. None of them seem to have a conscience of their own. Am I the only one that didn’t turn into a mindless zombie? Why am I different from the rest?<br/>
</p><p>I jerk out of thought as a clap resonates from the center of the crowd. <em><strong>“Perfect! My own personal army. No one can kill an army that is already dead, you can’t feel pain, you won’t get hungry, and will obey my every command without objection!”</strong></em><br/>
</p><p>I hunch behind the stone and try to stop from gasping. He is using dead people to push his own will. What sick bastard wakes the dead to fight for them?<br/>
Taking a deep breath, I peak around the stone to see a bright green glow burst to life from the end of the man's staff. It swirls in a circle spinning at a frightening speed until it is translucent and an image can be seen through it. A forest can be seen, the leaves on the tree are vibrant yellows, oranges, and reds. They litter the forest floor and are a clear indicator that winter is around the corner.<br/>
</p><p>A portal, he just created a freaking portal! He raises dozens of dead bodies and now has decided to ignore physics breaking time and space. What’s next??<br/>
</p><p><em><strong>“Alright everyone through the portal!”</strong></em> he barks.<br/>
</p><p>Slowly the corpses begin to shuffle into the swirling vortex disappearing and popping up on the other side. As each one passes through the portal emits a gentle swoosh like the blowing of a breeze. The man herds them into the portal redirecting any stragglers who miss their mark and walk past the exit. When the final being passes through the portal the man turns and looks around the area.<br/>
</p><p>I quickly duck behind the Headstone again, praying he didn’t see me hide. I sit and listen for the sound of footsteps, only to hear the hooded man sigh and the swish of someone going through the portal. Tuning around I peak over the stone and see the swirling mass shrink and disappear.<br/>
</p><p>I sink to the ground and lean against the stone letting out the breath I had been holding. Only to freeze as a familiar whoop of a police siren shoot through the air. The area lights up with a flashing red and blue light and I hear the screeching of tires.<br/>
</p><p>So, I’m guessing resurrecting the dead in the middle of the night for your personal army isn’t legal….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aliens???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Serenity meets a few Monsters and is trying desperately to figure out what they are and where they're from.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the kudos and the comments! If ya'll find any spelling errors just let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several car doors clicked open and the sound of boots hitting pavement echoed through the cemetery.“Now listen up! Any punks hiding in there need to come out with your hands above your head!” someone yelled.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Oh no, no, no, no, NO! What am I supposed to do?? Yes, let me, a skeleton, just walk out of the cemetery, where dead people are put. Like don’t mind the rotting bits, I’m just going to go home after this. No, I completely didn’t see a person bippity bobbity boo the whole cemetery back to life.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“We know you’re in there. If you don’t come out, we’re coming in!” They announced.</p><p>Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.</p><p>I jumped up and looked around trying to find a better place to hide. Swiveling around I see a large oak tree in a corner close to the walls surrounding the cemetery. Sprinting over to the tree I dive behind it and press back into the rough bark. Only to jerk forward in pain from the bark scratching my spine. I let out a pained hiss and hunch down making sure my back wasn’t touching the tree.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Within seconds of hiding, the crunching of leaves told me the police had entered the corpse storage center. “Come out! There’s no place to hide and we WILL find you” They yelled again.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Well if you have to find me then that means there are places to hide...</p><p><br/>
</p><p>I stayed crouched being the tree, willing the officers not to come my way. But the footstep kept getting closer and closer until someone was standing on the other side of the tree. Suddenly I began to rattle, I was shaking and my bones are making noises. I clamp my arms around my ribs to try and stop the noise only succeed in making it worse. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>A soft chuckle come from behind the tree and an officer rounds the oak.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Well, who do we have here?” As they come around I get a good look at the officer that was yelling for me to get out of the cemetery. She is tall, has bright red hair, and blue skin. I had to do a double take, blue skin? Looking at her face I take in her features she has shark teeth, bright yellow eyes and fins framing the sides of her face. My thoughts are interrupted by the turning on of a flash light, shining it direction in my face.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>I flinch pressing myself against the bark again and ignore the rough texture of the bark. Temporarily blinded by the light and I cover my eye sockets to block it out.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Oh damn.” She whispers.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>She points the light off to the side and crouches down to my level. Her eyes travel down analyzing me only to avert her eyes once, I guess, she realizes I’m naked. She turns and faces the entrance of the graveyard. “PAPYRUS! GET OVER HERE! We got a Monster, and bring a blanket or two.” She shouts.</p><p>The fish officer returns her gaze to me and begin talking. “Hey, little skelly. I’m Officer Undyne.” She points to the name tag on her chest. “Can you understand what I’m saying?”</p><p>I give a quick nod and wait for more questions. But my mind was racing. What is she? Is she an alien? I don’t know how long I was in the ground but I remember humanity speculating on life beyond this planet.</p><p>The stomping of feet snaps me out of my thoughts and as another uniformed figure approaches. But as they come into view I see that they are not human and definitely not another fish person. They are a skeleton and a tall one at that. I stare at the new comer until the lights in his socket land on me.</p><p>“*GASP* UNDYNE IT’S A SKELETON! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME IMEDIATILY?” He cried out.</p><p>He rushed forward only to freeze in place and an orange glow erupt on his face. I followed his gaze and traced it to my ribcage. Ah, another person noticed I don’t have any clothes. How nice.</p><p>He shoved the blankets into Officer Undyne’s arms and spun around. I watch him in fascination as the glow gets brighter and it reached the sides of his skull. I feel a blanket being draped over my shoulders. The fish officer pulls the blanket down and helps covering me up.</p><p>“Ok, so you know what I’m saying. You know English, good. Do you know what happened here? Why there are cracks in the ground and why all the graves are empty?” Undyne questions.</p><p>I give a few frantic nods and she helps me to my feet.</p><p>“Papyrus she’s covered you can turn around now.” She gives the glowing skeleton a pointed look.</p><p>“YOU SHOULD HAVE WARNED ME THAT THE MONSTER WAS INDECENT, THAT WAS VERY RUDE--“</p><p>Undyne interrupts him before he can continue “Pap’s that’s the reason I ask you to bring the blankets with you.” She focuses her eyes on me.” Can you tell me what happened?”</p><p>I opened my mouth and try to speak but the only thing that leaves me is a pitiful gurgle. I stopped shock that words didn’t come tumbling out. I tried again and let out a small “ahhh” I let out a frustrated huff and looked up to the officers shaking my head.</p><p>“Can you not talk?” she inquires.</p><p>I let out a soft grunt and give her a pleading look. No matter how hard I try the only thing that leaves me is grunts, whines, and sounds of heavy breathing.
The fish lady lets out a frustrated sigh “Papyrus, take the witness and put her in one of the cars. I’ll stay here and secure the scene. You take her to the station and get her cleaned up. Make sure she gets a fresh pair of clothes and set her up in one of the questioning rooms. On your way there call your brother and your dad. They’re going to want to know what’s happening with the skelly.”</p><p>“ YES MA’AM CAPTIAN UNDYNE! DO YOU WISH FOR ME TO CALL THE KING AND QUEEN ALSO?” Officer Papyrus booms out making me flinch once again.</p><p>“Yeah, Paps wake them up. They’re going to need to be informed of what’s happening.” Undyne rubs her face as she speaks. “The last thing we need is another pair showing up without them knowing.”
</p><p>“ALRIGHTY LITTLE SKELETON LET’S GO GET YOU CLEANED UP!  HOW DID YOU GET SO DIRTY? DID YOU FALL INTO ONE OF THE BIG HOLES?” Papyrus took my hand and began leading me out of the graveyard, zigzagging around the cracks. I notice several other officers wandering around looking into the holes. Some of them are human!! So, there are still people left. Among the humans are several other creatures including several giant armored dogs.</p><p>Officer Papyrus guides me out and as we approach a car he begins speaking again. “NOW, EVEN THOUGH I’M PLACING YOU IN THE BACK OF OUR POLICE CAR THAT DOES’NT MEAN YOU’RE UNDER ARREST. WE ARE GOING TO GO TO THE STATION AND GET YOU A NICE SHOWER. IT MUST BE VERY UNCOMFERTABLE HAVE SO MUCH DIRT ON YOUR BONES! THEN WE ARE GOING TO SIT DOWN AND SEE IF YOU CAN TELL US WHAT HAPPENED AT THE CEMETARY. SINCE YOU HAVE DIFFICULTY SPEAKING SO WE ARE PROBABLY GOING TO HAVE TO PULL YOU INTO AN ENCOUNTER SO YOU CAN TALK. BUT, WE WILL GET TO THAT AFTER YOU GET CLEANED UP!”</p><p>All the while he was talking I noticed a text block above his head showing every word as he was speaking them…. How can I see what he’s saying? Did someone put subtitles on? I glanced around at the other officers checking above their heads as they were talking. No text appeared above them, are it only showing up for this big guy?</p><p>Finally arriving at the car, he opens the door and helps me in. Once I got settled Papyrus reaches over and helps buckle me in. My hands are busy keeping the blanket from moving so I don’t flash the tall skeleton. After closing my door, he rounds the front and gets in the driver’s seat. Starting up the car, he backs out of the parking lot and gets on road. 
</p><p>I zone out watching trees zoom by and I realize how fucked this situation is. Some random bellend just desecrated an entire cemetery. Only for me to not be a mindless pawn and get picked up by a fish lady and another skeleton, but he can glow. Did he get summoned by a necromancer too? That might explain him but what about the fish lady. Was there an underwater species that made themselves known while I was dead. That would be cool.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, I lean my head against the window and close my eyes…. eye sockets???</p><p>I can feel the cold from the glass… I can feel again. It’s been so frantic I haven’t been able to take in the sensations. The warmth of the blanket, the smooth leather seats, and the cold window. I felt the familiar burning of my eyes and tears began to drip down my face. I take in a shaky breath and pull the blanket tighter around me. </p><p>Unbeknown to me the driver was watching in the rear-view mirror and could hear the sad song my soul was singing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Grime and Grit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Serenity finally gets to take a shower and is confused by what she sees.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I let the drone of the engine lull me into a dazed state. My eyes fluttered shut and I let my thoughts run again.<br/>
</p><p>As morbid as it may be, my body was completely decomposed when I climbed out of that grave. That means…. uh, what did they say at the academy…A body buried 6 feet under with no box and wasn’t embalmed will decompose completely with in 8 to... 12 years. A coffin, or wood box will delay the process severely. Different types of wood slow down the rate differently. It depends on temperatures and humidity, but if I was embalmed it would have added more years before I decomposed. No matter how I look at it I was buried for at least a decade, AT LEAST. A decade or two wouldn’t be too bad but bodies in oak coffins have taken up to 50 years to completely decompose.<br/>
</p><p>I brought my hands up to my face and rubbed it out of frustration. I can’t talk, I can’t ask what year it is.<br/>
</p><p>The car came to a stop and Officer Papyrus put it in park. Stepping out of the vehicle he opened my door and like a gentleman he helped me out. With one hand he held mine and placed the other on my lower back to guide me into the police station. When he opened the door, I had to squint and blink a few times before I adjusted to the light. 
Blinking I looked around as Papyrus continued to usher me inside. People were bustling about, officers walking back and forth, and phones ringing. Almost every officer that walked by glanced in my direction and then had to do a double take when they realized what they saw. A giant skeleton leading smaller dirtier skeleton.<br/>
</p><p>We turned a corner and Officer Papyrus brought me to a door with a sign next to it reading “Showers”.<br/>
</p><p>“OK, LITTLE SKELETON! IF YOU GO IN, IN THE FIRST STALL THERE IS SOAP, SHAMPOO, CONTIDINTER AND A SCRUBBY! I WIIL BE HERE UNTIL YOU FINISH CLEANING UP AND THEN CAPTAIN UNDYE WILL MEET US FOR A FEW QUESTIONS SHE WOULD LIKE TO ASK YOU.” He boomed.<br/>
</p><p>I gave a gentle nod and entered the wash room. The door swung shut behind me and I shuffled across the tile floor to first stall. Drawing the curtain closed behind me, I let the blanket fall off my shoulders and into a pile on the ground.<br/>
</p><p>I glared at the handle of the shower, wondering how to work it. Do I just turn it, or do I pull it then turn????? After fiddling with it for a few moments I finally got it going. Then a couple adjustments later I actually got decently warm water. As the water hit my skull it was crystal clear but by the time it reaches the drain it is pitch black.
Why did The Officer mention shampoo and conditioner if I don’t need them? I don’t have any hair. Taking the scrubby I apply liberal amounts of soap to it and begin the grueling task of cleaning myself. Layers and layers of grime and dirt began to wash down the drain. Scrubbing myself down I found that there are several sensitive spots on a skeleton’s body.<br/>
</p><p>When I could actually see the color of my bones I could see darker nicks and spots where scars once rested on my skin. How does that happen? Those wounds never reached that deep, well most of them didn’t.<br/>
</p><p>There were other spots too, darker ones that are pitch black. No matter how hard I scrubbed nothing came off onto the scrubby and it didn’t look like it had any impact on the black spots.<br/>
</p><p>I tilt my head up and let the water pelt my face. How did my scars carry over? Why did they carry over; what significance do they have? I tilt my head down and look at my collar bone. I guess since it the smaller ones showed up, the worse one I had would be there too. But it looks a bit different on bones than it did on skin. In the center was a perfect circle and stemming from it was huge cracks going in every direction. Cleaning myself doesn’t do much help when I’m almost completely covered in scars. I don’t look much better.<br/>
</p><p>I flip the shower off and step out. Peeking out behind the curtain I spot a towel and some clothes sitting on a bench. I grab the towel and dry off.  Grabbing the clothes, I slip on the sweat pants and hoodie.<br/>
</p><p>I walk over to the mirrors and wipe some condensation off of one. What greets me is anything but human. The first thing I see is my empty sockets, unlike the officer skeleton there are no little lights in mine. Just a black void. Then next thing I notice is the shape of my skull, It’s rounder and a bite wider than a regular human's. When I press my fingers…phalanges to my face it’s malleable. Not as loose as skin but enough to tell it’s moveable. My teeth fit against each other perfectly, all of them flat accept for two canines that were longer and sharper. Instead of being plain white they are silver. My phalanges move to my temple and trace a scar down to the bottom of my jaw. I let out a deep sign and look at the clothes that where given to me.<br/>
</p><p>On the front of the sweater and the legs of the of the pants “M.E.P.D.” stood out in bold black letters against the light gray of the fabric. I stood there for a second studying the letters. M.E. Police Department… ME. What does that stand for? I guess I’m gonna find out real quick.<br/>
</p><p>I push open the washroom door and find the officer stand right where he said he would be. The second I stepped out his eye lights focused on me, grew in size, and turned into stars.<br/>
</p><p>“WOWIE LITTLE SKELLETON! YOU LOOK MUCH BETTER NOW THAT YOU ARE ALL CLEANED UP!  LET’S GO GET YOU SAT DOWN, I BET THAT YOU ARE READY FOR SOME ANSWERS!” He exclaimed.<br/>
</p><p>He turns and began walking down another hallway, I guess I have no other option than to follow him. I walked behind him around a few corners and turns until he suddenly stops and opens another door. This room was smaller and has a table with two chairs in it. On one wall is a large mirror. I was just led to an interrogation room.<br/>
</p><p>I freeze in the doorway and glance around the room in front of me. My breathing starts to pick up as I look at the room. Officer Papyrus turns around and notices my hesitation. He raises his hands and starts to approach me. A soon as I see him start towards me, I take several steps backwards while watching every move he makes.<br/>
</p><p>“Now Little Skeleton, I’m Not Going To Hurt You. No One In This Station Is Going To Harm You. We Are Just Going to Ask You What Happened At The Cemetery. There Is No Reason To Be Afraid. I Will Not Let Any Thing Happen To You.” The Skeleton whose voice I though was stuck on the highest setting gently spoke to me.<br/>
</p><p>He slowly reached his hand out and offered it to me. He watched and approached me like a frightened animal. I studied his hand and then his expression for any signs of him lying. When I didn’t find anything, I took his outstretched hand and he led me into the room. After finally getting me through the door way, Papyrus pulled the chair out for me and let me sit down.
“Im Going To Let Captain Undyne Know That You Are Ready. I’ll Come Back With The Captain And Something For You To Eat. Since I’ve Seen You Your Eye Lights Haven’t Appeared. You Must Be Very Low On Magic. Sit There And Relax, I Will Be Right Back” With that he shut the door and left me in silence.<br/>
</p><p>I stare at the door for a second before looking at the walls, trying to look anywhere but the two-way mirror. I look at the very interesting wall paint patterns. Solid white how interesting. Suddenly I feel a gaze burning holes into the side of my head. I shrink down into the collar of my sweater and pull up the hood. I look up to the mirror, tug my hood further down, cross my arms and lay my head onto the table.<br/>
</p><p>I let out a breath I didn’t know I had been holding and slump into the table. What did the officer mean my eye lights haven’t appeared? Should I have the colorful dots in my socket like him? What color are mine gonna be? I feel a shiver up my spine that notifies me the person behind the glass was looking at me again.<br/>
</p><p>I press my face deeper into the arms of my sweater willing it to engulf me so the person couldn’t see me anymore. I'm use to being on the other side of the glass. I’ve never been on the receiving end of an interrogation.<br/>
</p><p>Before I can bury myself deeper into my sweater, there is a knock on the door. I lift my head up and watch as Officer Papyrus and Captain Undyne walk in. In Papyrus’s hands is a plate full of sparkly doughnuts. As he moved they shimmer under the lights.<br/>
</p><p>“HELLO LITTLE SKELLETON! I BROUGHT YOU SOME OF MUFFET’S DOUGHNUTS. WHILE I DON’T USUALLY GIVE OUT SUGARY SWEETS, THIS IS A SPECIAL SITUATION!” He stated as he placed the plate on the table and took a step back. Good to know finding a dead person is a special occasion.<br/>
</p><p>The Captain grabbed the other chair, flipped it around, and then sat down leaning forward into the back of the chair. She grinned at me and said “Eat up skelly, you’re going to need the energy to talk.”<br/>
</p><p>I reach out and grab one that is covered in a chocolate drizzle. I slowly brought it closer to me eyeing the treat. Can I actually eat? It’s not just going to fall straight through me and make a mess of the clothes they gave me. Papyrus seemed to read my mind and spoke up “IT’S ALRIGHT LITTLE SKELETON, THOSE DOUGHNUTS ARE MAKE WITH MAGIC.  YOU CAN EAT THEM.”<br/>
</p><p>He hasn’t lied to me yet so brought it up and take a huge bite. I went to start chewing but it just dissolves in my mouth. A soft warmth enveloped me and I scarfed down the rest of the treat. I grabbed another one that had a pink coating and look back up at the officers. Both of them are watching me adamantly as I devour another doughnut. Please don’t judge me because I’m shoveling food into my mouth…<br/>
</p><p>A chuckle reverberates through the room, “If I had known you were this hungry I would have had Paps bring you food sooner.”<br/>
</p><p>I meet her eyes and the fins on the side of Undyne's face flare. Her eyes also widen before she relaxes with a smirk. I give her a questioning look.“I can’t tell if your magic is blue or purple but I think we’re going to get along just fine.”<br/>
</p><p>I give the skeleton next to her a curious glance. “IT IS YOUR EYELIGHTS, LITTLE SKELETON. I WAS RIGHT THINKING YOU WERE LOW ON MAGIC!” So, I do get colors in my eye sockets too.<br/>
</p><p>She sighs.” Alright since you can’t speak verbally at the moment, I’m going to pull you into an encounter. It’s going to make it a lot easier for us to talk, so we don’t have to get a pad and pen in here. Are you familiar with encounters?”<br/>
</p><p>Shoving the last bit of my second doughnut in my mouth I shook my head. What does she mean by encounter? Didn’t we encounter each other first at the cemetery?
Letting out a groan she explains “Ok, an encounter is where I pull both of our souls out. You’ll be able to speak without actually having to. There are four options in an encounter FIGHT, ACT, ITEAM, and MERCY. For us to talk you’re going to have to choose ACT and then we can have more than just a one-sided conversation."<br/>
</p><p>As she was explaining I had taken and eaten my third doughnut. I nodded to her, getting the gist of the situation. I didn’t know what she meant about a soul, but once again I’ll find out soon enough.<br/>
</p><p>“Alright punk, I’m gonna start the encounter. Just relax and don’t freak out” Undyne said.<br/>
</p><p>I felt a sharp pull in my chest and the room around me went gray. I let out a cough and rub my chest. I look down and see a little heart bobbing up and down in front of me.  It was upside down and was a color somewhere between blue and purple. I laughed when I remembered my third-grade reading group called it blurple, cause none of us could agree which one it was.<br/>
</p><p>I Look back up to the Captain and see a little white upside-down heart in front of her. Wow, it’s really bright.<br/>
</p><p>I see the options the Captain was talking about, four little squares floated in front of me. I leaned forward and press ACT. Another menu pops up, glancing over it I see TALK and immediately press it.<br/>
</p><p>“Hello” I finally spoke.<br/>
</p><p>“Hello, there.” she replied.<br/>
</p><p>“General Kenobi!!” I shot back with a giggle.<br/>
</p><p>A few seconds of silence passed as she looks at me with a questioning glance.<br/>
</p><p>“What, you’ve never seen Star Wars?” I questioned.<br/>
</p><p>“No, but I can look into it. So, what is you name? I can't just keep calling you skelly”<br/>
</p><p>“My Name Is Serenity Owen, also would you mind answering a question for me?”<br/>
</p><p>“Sure Serenity, what do you want to know?”<br/>
</p><p>“What year is it?<br/>
</p><p>She leaned back and gave me a funny look.” It’s 2104. Why?”<br/>
</p><p>The room fell into silence, my eyes locked with Captain Undyne’s.<br/>
</p><p>“<b>w h a t</b>?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Serenity : GENERAL KENOBI!!!<br/>Undyne glancing at Papyrus :wtf</p><p>July-3-20-adding in a detail I missed</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. No Time for a Breakdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We meet some people and a place to stay.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long, I got stuck on how to write Toriel.<br/>Also I did some sketches of what I think Serenity looks like<br/>https://rininator.tumblr.com/post/624946465195835392/this-is-for-a-fanfic-im-writing-plz-ignore</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After I let those words out, the air around me became dense and it felt like a weight had been dropped on me. Undyne got up out of her chair and placed herself between Papyrus and me. Her hand outstretched behind her signaling for papyrus to stay where he was. I stood up out of my chair and braced my hands on the table.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Captain.” I said in a quiet voice. “I don’t know if I heard you correctly. Can you…Can you please repeat what you said?”</p><p><br/>
“The current year is 2104.” She repeated.<br/>
</p><p>I let those words sink in. 2104…. 2020…. That’s 84 years. The average person lives 79 years. My friends and family were all 20+ years. Humans don’t live that long. HUMANS DON’ T LIVE THAT LONG.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The little heart in front of me let out a cry and the table became blurry. I sucked in a deep breath and tears drip down my face. My baby sister. My baby brother. My friends. Sam, Luke, Theresa. They’re all dead.</p><p><br/>
CRACK.<br/>
</p><p>Somebody gasped and swore under their breath.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>A sob racked my body and I slide back down into the chair. My bones begin to shake and I start to rattle again. I press my hands to my face and curl deeper into my hoodie. Was I really in that place for almost a century? Why was I in there for so long. How do I catch up on a century of history? I’m hyperventilating and my thoughts are a jumbled mess.<br/>
I hand on my shoulder brought me out of my inner turmoil and a soft voice spoke. “Little Skeleton, We Can’t Help You If We Don’t Know What’s Wrong. Breath... Undyne Call Off The Encounter, Somethings Wrong.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Paps, there’s no other way she can talk outside an encounter.” Undyne stated.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I Believe She Couldn’t Talk Because Of Her Magic Levels. Let Her Try Again.” He replied.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The world around me brightened and I felt my soul painfully return to my body.” Now, Try To Talk. Why Did You React Like That?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>I take in a deep breath and speak. “Mr. Papyrus Sir, I…. I was born in the year 1992 and I died in 2020. I’ve been dead for 84 years.” My voice is hoarse and I have to pause between breaths. I looked up at him as I spoke and was able to watch as his eye sockets widen to a comical size.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I’ve been in a place that isn’t there since I died. It’s nowhere, nonexistent.” I try to explain. “I was there until I heard someone calling, telling me to wake up. When I finally got out of that place I was in a coffin. The Earth was shaking and the ground above me split open. Officer Papyrus, I didn’t fall into one of those cracks. I crawled out of one.” Keeping eye contact with him I continued. “When I got to the surface, I saw a man standing not too far away from me with a cloak on and was holding a staff. He was yelling something about an undead army.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>All the while I was talking Captain Undyne had sat back down in her chair and was listening to me adamantly. Both Papyrus and her are staring at me like I’ve grown a second head.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“2020, damn punk. We’ve only been up here for 12 years. You have no idea what we are do you?” She looks at me with a flabbergasted expression pointing to Papyrus and her.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“No” I say rubbing my tears away. No time to have a breakdown right now. “Um... I thought maybe you were a mermaid. Like maybe Atlantis was found and I thought that he was woken up like me.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>I pointed to the other skeleton in the room.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Undyne let out a bark of laughter. “Nah, Punk. Not even close. But we’ll get to that later, the guy that was there, were you able to get a good look at him?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>I nod and describe him. “His hood fell back. He had dirty blonde hair and had lots of freckles on his face. He also had a scar on his upper lip, but he was so far away I couldn’t tell how tall he was.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Alright we can work with that. Obviously, he’s a mage, but specifying in necromancy. That’s…That’s something else. Undead Army, if he raised you then what about the rest of the cemetery?” Undyne questioned.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“They gathered around him and just stood there. They were like zombies, I don’t think anyone was home up there.” I tapped a phalange to the side of my skull. “Then he summoned a portal! He herded them into it and then went in himself.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“WERE THEY ALL SKELLETONS LIKE YOU?” I flinch as Papyrus yells right in my ear… well ear hole. I guess he’s back to max volume.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Would you mind taking it down a notch, the volume is just a bit too much for me to handle.” I asked softly. “But to answer your question, no. Not all of them were just bones. Most of them were still intact.” I explained.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Papyrus apologizes quickly and I just wave him off. “It’s alright, there’s no need to apologize.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Alright Paps, would you bring in the others? While it’s not the situation we thought it was, we still need them.” Undyne gestured to the window.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Yes Ma’am Captain Undyne!” With that he darted out the door and a few seconds later he returned with a few others trailing in behind him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The first one to enter is a tall goat woman, with pure white fur and dressed in a purple dress. Her eyes meet with mine before she walks over to the Captain’s side. Behind her walks in another skeleton, he dons a blue sweater, basketball shorts and his outfit is perfectly paired with bright pink slippers……..I wouldn’t wear those if someone put a gun to my head. They look absolutely worn down and have smudges all over them.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The entire time he walked, his sockets were closed and when he finally shuffled into place, his shoulders sagged and his head drooped down. Soon little z’s appeared in a box above his head.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Did he just walk in and decided to take a nap, WHILE standing up? I looked at him quizzically for a moment before glancing up at the last person to enter the room.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The gentlemen that walks in is what I presume to be another skeleton, but he looks very different than the other two. On his skull there are two cracks, one going up above one eye and another going down below the other. He’s wearing a black turtleneck,  jacket, and is about the same height as Papyrus. There are perfect circular holes in his hands and on the disembodied hands following him. I look up from his hands and meet his eye lights, as soon as ours lock a sense of uneasiness washes over me.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>My face furrowed in confusion, I watched him as he walked in while trying to figure out why he seems familiar. My concentration is broken by a gentle voice addressing me. The goat women had made her way next to me.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Hello little one, my name is Toriel. It is nice to meet you.” She extended a fuzzy paw out as she crouched next to my chair. Even when she’s crouched she’s still taller than me. “I know this will be confusing but, I am the Queen of Mosters. We surfaced from the underground several years ago and all the people here are monsters.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Well their definitely not human</p><p><br/>
</p><p>I pause looking at her lost for a second before just rolling with the punches. “ Ok..Hello Toriel.” I grasp her paw and give it a firm shake. “My name is Serenity, I’m a foren….</p><p><br/>
</p><p>I trail off for a second realizing I don’t have a job anymore. I’m not and active agent. The silence of the room became deafening as all eyes focused on me.  My chest throbbed and shaking my head I grasp her hand with renewed vigor “I’m an ex-forensic scientist of the FBI, it’s nice to meet you.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Toriel’s eyes widened and a low whistle was let out. Undyne leaned back in her chair looking at me with an awed expression. “An FBI agent, damn skelly that’s impressive.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>I let out a little chuckle and rubbed the back of my neck as my face heated up. “I guess so, but it doesn’t really matter now.” I said looking down.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“It might not, but it is still an impressive feat.” Nodded Toriel agreeing with Undyne. Another rush of heat flowed through my face. Damn it, they were supposed to be interrogating me not complimenting me. I’d be a liar if I said compliments from strong women didn’t affect me. I puff up my cheeks and look back down at the now very intriguing strings hanging off the sleeves of my sweater.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>I sputter out. ”T-that’s beside the point. What I want to know what’s gonna happen now. I’m guessing that some rando raisin’ the dead isn’t normal round here.” My southern twang spilling out with my embarrassment.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“No, it’ not normal at all.” The skeleton in the black coat announced, he dipped his head greeting me. “Wing Dings Gaster, it is an honor to meet a fellow scientist. Necromancers are defiantly not common but, you stated that the other undead were zombie like. Why were you not a mindless corpse like the rest?” He looked at me with scrutiny in his gaze.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>My shoulder drooped and I pointed at him “That is a very good question.” My face furrowing as I tried to come up with something. ” I have no idea…”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Answers will come on all due time.” Toriel said, standing up and turning to face the last unknown skeleton. “Sans, I know that your household is full as it is, but it would be very convenient for her to stay with you while we try to deal with this situation. It is also very late already and I have to be at the school early tomorrow for Frisk’s classes. Both you and Dr. Gaster have several questions you would like ask Serenity, do you not?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans opened his mouth to protest before sighing and nodding. “Yeah we do Tori.” He looked over to me. “Well I guess you’ll be bunking me and my bro, kid.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Uh..alrighty.” I glance at the regal monster looking between Sans and I.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Excellent, now that that is settled I must take my leave. Sans I will stop by the day after tomorrow with Asgore before we make an official announcement about this. If the press hears about it before we are prepared, we will be in over our heads. Have a good evening everyone.” After dropping that ball, she walked out of the room and everyone watched as the door closed with a loud thunk.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The silence lasted a few seconds before Gaster, Sans, and Papyrus looked at me.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I guess we should get going kid. It is pretty late and I bet your exhausted from all this.” Sans gestured to everyone in the room.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>I don’t really feel tired but if it is really that late it would be rude to make everyone stay awake for much longer. I stood up and walked over to the short skeleton. Sans is slouched and looks like he is about to sleep standing up again. His brother on the other hand is practically vibrating on the spot.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Little Skeleton, We’re Going To Be Housemates!! How Exciting!! I Can’t Wait! We Can Make Friendship Spaghetti And Solve Puzzles Together. We’re Going To Be Best friends!!” He shouted while jumping up and down.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, Papyrus that sounds like fun.” His energy seemed to sap the energy out of me. I guess I’m tired now.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Hey pops, you want a lift back?” Sans asked.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gaster let out a deep sigh and said “Very well, we are going to the same place.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He walked over to sans and linked arms with him. I looked at them with so many questions flying through my head before Sans addressed me. “Kid let me see your arm.’”<br/>
I offered my arm and he linked our arms. Looking up to Papyrus, Sans bid him farewell. “See you later Paps, dinners in the fridge.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The second he finished his sentence the world was torn apart and I was jerked into oblivion. I blinked in surprise and looked up into the void. The realization of being back in the nothingness hit me like a truck and I put Sans arm in a death grip. The swirling darkness seemed to freeze when it recognized my presence. I stared at the empty plain that had held me prisoner and <em><strong>it stared back.</strong></em></p><p><br/>
</p><p>The blackness began to spin faster, reaching out to me. I jerked back in horror at the prospect of being pulled back into the void. The darkness got close, close, and closer. It was inches from wrapping around my foot when the world suddenly reappeared around me.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>My feet hit the floor but couldn’t hold my weight and I collapsed. Sans’ arm stayed around me and kept me from completely face planting into the floor. My breath came out in ragged gasps and my body was trembling. Meanwhile my mind was frizzled trying to figure out what the fuck just happened and where I was.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Woah there, kid, that’s the first time someone has reacted like that to shortcuts.” His other arm came around me and help to prop me up on my knees.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>When I finally come out of my shock I look up at him and ask “What the actual fuck was that shit? Did…Did you just teleport?”.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He let out a full belly laugh and let me go. I slumped over and just sat on the floor watching him lose his shit like I had just told the funniest joke in the world.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Nice Jumping to conclusions kid, teleporting is close enough.” He squatted down next to me. “You gonna be alright?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>I nodded “Yeah, that was just a bit weird.” I involuntarily shivered as the image of the void reaching out resurface.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Sans, it is quite rude not to properly warn someone before you shortcut.” Gaster scolded him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Sorry, but if I’m patelling you the truth, your reaction was priceless.” He said, sounding not at all apologetic.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>I squint at him trying to figure you why the hell he pronounced the word like that and why it was italicized in his speech box until it dawned on me. Puns. He was making puns about me falling on my ass. I stand up and brush off my knees. Looking back up at him I give him an unimpressed stare.” Puns, really dude?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Really, really.” He replied back almost instantaneously.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Unfortunately, my son has a love for that type of senseless humor, but now that we are—” Gaster was cut off by someone yelling and stomping down the stairs.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“WHO IN THE FUCK IS MAKING SO MUCH NOISE AT 3:35 IN THE MORNING! SOME OF US ACTUALLY HAVE JOBS THAT—” Rounding the corner a tall skeleton wearing black and red striped pajamas came to a sudden halt upon seeing the three of us standing there. I was able to get a good look at him since he stopped moving. He had a scar over his left eye and night cap that matched his pajama. His slippers looked like black cats and even had little fangs on them.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>When I looked back up at him he was staring at me intensely. I give him a confused look before turning around to Sans and while pointing at the new skeleton with my thumb and asking “Who’s the screamer??”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>And the screaming began again while Sans was trying to hold back his laughter but was ultimately failing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Meeting!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few skeletons get the meet the undead one. Everyone has a bit of sass don’t @ me.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took me so long to get this out.  Life was a bitch.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?? DID YOUR STUPID MACHINE SPIT OUT ANOTHER ONE?? I SWEAR TO—“ The screeching skeleton was cut off with the wave of Gaster’s hand.</p>
<p>“Edge, that is quite enough. This is Serenity, she was not pulled into this world as you were but she will be our guest until further notice.” With each word that fell out of Dr. Gaster’s mouth, Edge’s glare became harsher.</p>
<p>Edge begins screaming again. “ENOUGH IDOLING! WHY IS THIS SKELETON HERE? I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!” Sans and Gaster share a glance and look back at me. This guy seems to be really demanding. He said it’s 3 in the morning so I get why he might be grumpy but this is a bit rude. </p>
<p>“Edge, that might not be a bad idea.” Sans turns to address me. “Usually when a new person joins the household we have a meeting and introduce them to everyone.”</p>
<p>“ wa..wait, it’s like 3 in the morning. I wouldn’t want to wake anyone up for something that can happen in the morning.” I sputter out, I know I wouldn’t want to be woken up this early.</p>
<p>Sans let out a short chuff. “I don’t think many of them are asleep after this commotion. They are awake all hours of the night, it’ll be fine. Edge, Gaster, would you mind help getting everyone down here? I’m gonna take them to the living room.”</p>
<p>Edge let out an aggravated huff and marched back up the stairs with Dr. Gaster. Sans nodded his head towards a doorway to the right of us and led me into a room with three different couches, a lazy boy facing a tv, and a coffee table in the middle. There is a grey rug under the table that looks like it would feel like heaven to stand on.</p>
<p>“Go ahead and sit anywhere kid. It might take a few minutes to get them all down here.” He gestures to either couch before slumping down onto the lazy boy and kicking the legs up. I glance around and sit on the couch facing the doorway we just came from. I grab the corner pillow and prop myself in the corner of the couch between the back and the arm. Tugging my feet up, I pull the pillow into my lap and rest my head on it.</p>
<p>This is crazy, this is so absurd. How am I here? Why am I here? Why are these people being nice to me? As my thoughts spiral, I push my face further into the plush material.</p>
<p>I must be in shock. That’s probably why I haven’t had a complete breakdown yet. I close my eyes..er...eye sockets and try and focus on the feeling of the soft pillow. It has a little fuzz, but it feels so smooth and not itchy. What type of material is this? I used to have such sensitive skin and I could only get certain types of cloth because it would itch so much.</p>
<p>I hear some chatter before they go quiet and several sets of footsteps enter the room. I keep my face pressed into the pillow when the couch shifts and someone sits down. WHY?? Why would someone sit right next to me?? There is so much space.</p>
<p>I wait a bit longer and a few more people enter the room before peaking up and sneaking a look around. To my dismay more people had entered the room than I expected. I hadn’t heard that many footsteps, did…did they all have the ability to teleport like Sans?</p>
<p>As questions continuously stream through my mind I take in the new skeletons that have filled the room. At the moment there are ten (excluding me). Three of which I already know, Sans, Dr. Gaster, and Edge. Sans was still reclining in his lazy boy and Dr. Gaster was standing behind him. Edge has placed himself next to the doorway leaning against the wall, watching me with a gaze that could cut diamonds.</p>
<p>The others are sitting on the couches with the exception of one who, like edge, has chosen to be a wallflower. All wear some variation of pajamas whether it be a pair of shorts or a pajama set. Sans really didn’t need to get everyone up, it’s way too early in the morning, and I can tell that several are irritated by this. Who wouldn’t be? Hey, get the fuck up I need to introduce you to someone. I would have thrown something at someone at the very least.</p>
<p>Sans cleared his throat (how?...) and brought everyone’s attention to him. “Sorry for the early hour guys, but this was a bit of an emergency.” Emergency? What about this was an emergency?</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t call another skeleton popping out of that fuckin’ machine an emergency ’nilla.” A skeleton on the opposite couch spoke up before Sans could utter another word, glancing at me as he finished his complaint. His eye lights were a fiery red and as he expressed his irritation, his golden tooth gleamed under the light.</p>
<p>A few others huffed in agreement and their glances shifted between Sans and I.</p>
<p>“Well Red, if you would let me finish more than one sentence you would know why it’s an emergency.” Reds' smile tightened and face twisted into one of pure rage. He snarled but did nothing, leaning further back onto the couch. Eyes focusing on me and directing his anger into the glare that was burning holes into me.</p>
<p>“You see, Serenity here wasn't dragged here by the machine.” When the last syllable was uttered all eyelights flicked over to me and it felt as if they were dissecting me bone by bone. Another one piped up with an inquiry.</p>
<p>“What do you mean they weren’t brought here. We were the only skeletal monsters in the Underground.” He looked up at Dr. Gaster before continuing. “ Unless you decided you wanted another kid and made this one without telling us.”</p>
<p>Dr. Gaster scoffed at the accusation. “No, Stretch I didn’t create another child, my hands are already full with the ones I have.”</p>
<p>The skeleton, deemed Stretch, swirled the lollipop he had in his mouth in response to Gaster’s reply and looked me up and down as if looking for clues to who I was.</p>
<p><br/>The skeleton who had the <em>audacity</em> to sit right next to me, leaned closer and started to inspect me. I curled further into the crook of the chair and clutched the pillow to try and hide from their scrutiny. As he was looking at me I did my own inspection of him, he resembled Gaster. He had the eye(socket) cracks as gaster did but there were sudden differences between the two. This skeleton's face was softer and rounder.</p>
<p>After a few seconds of staring each other down he returned to his original position and focused on the skeletons who started this conversation. “So if she’s not one of us and not another sibling, who is she? A surface monster?”</p>
<p>Several eyes widened at the prospect and looked at me with renewed curiosity. Wow, can’t just ask the person in question can you?</p>
<p>Gaster spoke up. “Well technically speaking yes, but no. You see…” As Gaster began to explain the event of the night I slowly blocked out the story and focused on the fact that I can actually feel the pillow again. I pulled it close and rested my head on it. I could feel the cotton on the inside squishing beneath the weight of my hands and head. The smooth softness of the fabric and the bumps of thread that lined the edges where it was stitched together.</p>
<p>The couch arm behind me pressed into my back is firm, keeping me sitting forward while the cushion sunk back and gave a little beneath my weight. I have been sitting curled up and can feel the sweater I wear brush against me at every shuttle movement. It’s so surreal. After being deprived from the slightest sensation, it’s overwhelming experiencing all my senses again.</p>
<p>Unconsciously I had begun kneading the pillow and had drawn several bewildered stares while lost in my senses. Gaster had tried to call me out of the daze I had put myself in but while solely focusing on my sense of touch I had blocked out about my sense of hearing.</p>
<p>Suddenly an elbow bumped into my side and I was jerked out of my reverie. I drew in sharp breath and flinched away from the invasive touch. I pushed deeper into the couch and dug my fingers into the pillow while looking to find the one who had startled me.</p>
<p>The skeleton next to me had put his hand up and leaned away from me. He watched me with a confused and surprised expression. “Hey, sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. Gaster was calling for you.”</p>
<p>“Brother that was rude!” The skeleton next to him chasted.</p>
<p>“G, there was no reason to elbow her. She would have noticed eventually.” Gaster reprimanded him.</p>
<p>I relaxed a bit and took my hands out of where they were digging into the pillow. “Sorry Dr. Gaster, I didn’t mean to ignore you.” I looked up to him in embarrassment from being so engrossed by a pillow that I didn’t hear someone call my name.</p>
<p>Gaster glance to where I was still holding the pillow and nodded with a knowing look. “ It is alright, it must be very unusual being back after so long.”</p>
<p>“Well….yeah, it’s weird being able to feel again.” I replied as I rubbed the pillow.</p>
<p>“Being able to feel again? Were you… were you conscious while you were dead?” The second wallflower stepped forward, like me he has two fangs but instead of silver his are gold.</p>
<p>Oh ho, I’m actually being addressed now! A step up!</p>
<p>“As conscious as I could be I guess.” I grimaced at the thought of my disembodied mind being stuck in the nothingness. Like a floating jellyfish at the mercy of the oceans currents.</p>
<p>“As conscious as you could be?” Sans repeated as a question.</p>
<p>“It’s really difficult and confusing to explain. So, I don’t remember the exact moment I died, but I know I was in the hospital when it happened. One second I was in my hospital bed fighting to breathe and the next it was all gone. ”</p>
<p>I start picking at the stitching of the pillow as I continue. “Everything was gone. My body, the world, it was like being put in a sensory deprivation tank but so much worse. The best way I can describe it is when astronauts go to space and they go out of the craft to do walks. But it would be if one got disconnected and floated off. And instead of seeing stars and planets all that there is the blackness of space. I knew when I appeared in that place that I had died but I didn't know how I got there. Or why I went there. So in a way I was conscious but sometimes I think I slept.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn't remember falling asleep but just suddenly become aware again. I think during those periods I lost a lot of time.” When I finished I pulled my attention away from the stitching to Sans and found him staring at me with mute horror. His smile was pulled into a strained grimace and Dr. Gaster looked no better.</p>
<p>Gaster eyelights seemed to waver as he looked at me and he was gripping the back lazy boy so hard you could see indents where it was starting to rip the fabric.</p>
<p>Sans spoke in a horrified whisper. “You were in the Void.”</p>
<p>I guess that’s a better way of describing it than the nothingness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>